


【英熊】夜莺与玫瑰

by sepor333



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepor333/pseuds/sepor333
Summary: *ooc ooc ooc*有私设的花纹症：患者尾骨会长出花纹，日益蔓延，在开出心爱之人喜欢的花朵时死去。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 4





	【英熊】夜莺与玫瑰

01.  
吕焕雄最近有些奇怪，授课走神不说，排舞还频繁出错，不少学生的家长联系金建学，说要换老师。金建学头疼地挂断一个又一个家长的电话，担忧地询问吕焕雄是不是出事了。

毕竟这小子曾经说过如果他舞都跳不好教不好，那就一定是世界末日要来了。

“哥，我的问题，先给孩子们换老师吧，我想休假一段时间…”金建学自然读懂了吕焕雄的意思，也没多问，爽快地放了假。

02.  
金英助收到金建学的发来的消息时正在思考要不要加上鼓点，他犹豫了一下还是点开和吕焕雄的聊天页面，消息记录停留在几天前的一句：我们冷静一下吧。

输入框的字增增减减又变为原样，关心的话到了嘴边竟也变了味，在旁人看来善于表露情感的金英助此刻就像搁浅的鱼，挣扎着企图回到水源，浪潮却早已离去。

他揉揉干涩的眼睛，操作着电脑，尝试把自己藏到乐曲的每一个音节每一个符号里，却又想起他在无数个日夜为爱人写下甜蜜又晦涩的乐曲，和他到处留有吕焕雄痕迹的人生。

“…”  
“英，金英助？”  
“焕雄，焕雄，吕焕雄…”  
“我在。”  
“我…想你了…我们…不吵架了好不好…想你…了…”

他把自己灌得酩酊大醉，借着酒意打通倒背如流的号码，他说的很慢，慢到时间仿佛可以倒退。

03.  
今天是吕焕雄和金英助吵架的第六天。

吕焕雄没有想到金英助会打来电话，下意识地按下接听键。金英助喊着他的名字，一遍又一遍地说着我想你了。他没有挂断电话，就听着电话那端喝醉的人不停地呢喃，任由背部的烧灼感向上蔓延。

电话那端渐渐没了声，吕焕雄不用闭眼就能想象到金英助随意地扯开衣领，染上醺色的脸在细碎的月光下映得颓废又迷人，就像被七情六欲缠身的神明。

如果他会画画就好了，这样就可以把金英助和自己藏在一幅他们专属的画卷里。

可是金英助不是神明，画卷也不会藏匿下他们。

所以他逃走了。

“金英助，听好了…我们分手了，因为我不想把我的人生浪费在你看不见出头之日的人生上。”

大学生窗前的玫瑰是用夜莺的鲜血染红的，它掺着星星点点的血腥味，在不属于红玫瑰的冬季，迎着寒风绽放。

吕焕雄看向飘着雪的窗外，可惜，今年没能和他一起看初雪。

以后也不可能了。

04.  
地上堆积了薄薄的白雪，金英助还是没能迈出步伐。他的确是个合格的恋人，他可以搂着心爱的人肆无忌惮地表露爱意，也可以把爱人挡在身后不被低俗恶语所伤，但就像吕焕雄说的，他的人生，看不见出头之日。

他写了无数词曲，不是被退回就是没什么水花，几番想着放弃，每次都被吕焕雄训得像犯错的小孩，他用委屈的眼神盯着对方，吕焕雄倒是没反应，接着长篇大论地教育金英助不要放弃。

金英助时不时应和着吕焕雄，趁着吕焕雄措辞的时候把人捞到自己怀里亲亲脖颈，亲亲嘴巴，最后亲亲小孩漂亮的眼睛。

吕焕雄被亲得没了脾气，水汪汪地对上金英助的视线： “反正你在我心里永远是最优秀的制作人，再说这样不好的话就等着被我揍一顿吧！ ”说完还扬扬拳头，一副“我很凶”的样子。

那天也是初雪。

05.  
明明雪势越来越小，金英助的心却越来越冷，白气哈出又消散，冰天雪地里没有热源。说来真是奇怪，窗外的夜莺不停歇地鸣唱，不如故事里的动听，倒是有几分凄惨不舍。

这片夜里传来的夜莺歌声，又是在染红哪一朵玫瑰？

06.  
被砍下的红舞鞋不停地跳动，小美人鱼永远化为泡沫，吕焕雄对童话人物的感情大多是同情和不理解，为什么热爱却无法得到，相爱却选择分离？他把自己缩起来笑了笑，答案现在似乎很明了。

他好像掉入了悲惨的童话世界，为了给对方留下最小的伤痛，不惜一切地把自己藏入黑暗，慢慢消失。

只不过他不会变成泡沫，会绽放玫瑰罢了。

07.  
金英助在圣诞节收到了一朵玫瑰，没有卡片没有装饰，孤零零的一朵花不起眼地躺在屋外的地毯上，以至于他出门的时候差点踩到。

冬季的玫瑰花不少见，明明是在情人节大卖的花，却在其他节日也成了必不可少的浪漫，尤其是对于金英助来说的圣诞节。

08.  
那是他第一次遇见吕焕雄，他还是个刚踏进社会的毕业生，捏着文凭在城市奔波。平安夜那天被上司炒了鱿鱼，就因为他招部里女生喜欢，离谱。金英助坐在市中心那棵被挂上彩灯的树下，手机跳出电池不足即将关机的提醒，喜欢吃的炸鸡店偏偏今天不开门，人生啊。

年末的商店借着节日疯狂促销冲业绩，尤其是那家卖年糕的，路边少有的穿着玩偶服的基本发的都是他家年糕。玩偶服里八成是赚外快的大学生，碍于手套有些笨拙地分开传单，然后恭恭敬敬地递出，不过，效果显然不怎么样。

金英助看着对面穿泰迪熊玩偶服的人一次又一次没能把传单送出去，本着给世界多一点温暖的想法，拍走衣摆沾上的小灰尘，朝泰迪熊走去。

“需要帮忙吗？”

泰迪熊摇摇头，摆了摆手上的传单，又指指年糕店。

然后金英助几分钟后拎着热乎的炒年糕再次出现在泰迪熊的面前。

“那么，偷懒一下总没关系吧？”

09.  
金英助把玫瑰小心地放入花瓶，打消了出门的心，干脆躺在沙发上补觉——他又熬了几个通宵做曲子。

10.  
他做梦了。

梦里的吕焕雄陷入纯白雪地，阳光照得雪越来越多，他快被雪淹没了。金英助试图靠近却不得动弹，任凭招手和呼喊，吕焕雄都只是站在原地，甚至视线都没有投向他。

最终吕焕雄被埋没，雪地绽放出一朵玫瑰，红得像鲜血浇灌而成。从始至终，金英助只能在原地呼唤着吕焕雄的名字。尽管主观意识里认识到这里是梦境，他还是发了疯般地想要跑到爱人的身边，哪怕只能跑向他一步。

11.  
“建学哥，圣诞节帮我给英助哥送朵玫瑰吧，来我家取就行，”吕焕雄顿了顿，“前段时间就是和他吵架了，所以这个小惊喜要替我保密哦。”电话那端的金建学笑了笑，也不催人回来上班，说了句一定办到就挂了电话。

他会喜欢这朵玫瑰的吧，至少这朵玫瑰的归宿不会是嘈杂繁乱的大街，而是被金英助精心养在花瓶。这样就够了。

节日气息蔓延在十二月二十三号，吕焕雄坐在市中心的树下，看着这座不沉睡的城市，手机停留在联系人的页面，在心底与他告别。

12.  
市中心的大树上飞来许多夜莺，圣诞曲与啼叫声糅杂，发传单的玩偶人里少了只泰迪熊，树下少了位为生活叹息的青年。金英助揉揉酸涩的眼，视线不经意扫去，那朵玫瑰正朝着他盛开。

正文完

番外

圣诞歌谣照例响街道，路上多了背着大礼袋的圣诞老人们，长长的白胡，红红的外套。枝叶与月光碰撞，将阴影扩大。

“现在辞退实习生的理由也太随便了吧…”垂头丧气的实习生盯着地面闷闷地说，“炸鸡店也不开门…”

金英助顿下脚，没有转身。

那是他自己。

大人领着小孩从他们身边经过，没有人关注树下无精打采的被炒的实习生，也没有人看到在实习生几米外的金英助。

他在回忆，回忆吕焕雄还有多久会出现。

那一瞬间的记忆像是被雾气掩盖，越是想要拨开，越是陷入其中，直到被完全吞噬。

不可以。

“对不起。”

为什么要对不起呢，大概是因为梦里的金英助没法和吕焕雄在一起了。

-

金英助比实习生先找到了吕焕雄，这只整条街上唯一一个笨手笨脚发传单的泰迪熊，旁边穿着兔子玩偶服的把手里的发完了还好心地帮着他发了一半传单。

“可以给我点传单吗？”

泰迪熊歪了歪头，差点把头套歪掉，慌慌忙忙地用手把自己的脑袋扶稳。

“我说，我可以给我点传单吗？我想折个花瓶养玫瑰。”他补充，“反正发给别人也只会是扔进垃圾桶，还不如拿来养玫瑰呢。”

扶着头的泰迪熊看看跑到远处发传单的兔子，一份份递出去的传单不是被拒收就是在转弯被扔进垃圾桶，厚重玩偶服下的汗水早就沾湿发丝，黏糊糊的，手心也是。

-

一切都按着原有的剧情发展，相遇，告白，热恋。要不是某次发现吕焕雄背部突然长出的花纹，金英助大概会觉得他们可以幸福平安地过完这辈子。

金英助抱着因背部灼烧感而蜷缩的爱人，寒意无法减少疼痛。窗台堆积的薄雪被雨滴融化，吕焕雄觉得自己像是在跌落在熔岩里，而他最终会在那一片炽热之地绽出一朵玫瑰，比用献血灌溉而成的玫瑰更加鲜艳的，只属于金英助的玫瑰。

他又往金英助怀里缩缩，忍着疼，轻声地问：“外面是在下雪，还是下雨？”

“下雪，和我们第一次见面一样。”

可惜这是最后一次和你看雪了。

-

平安夜街道上有只手脚不太灵活的泰迪熊玩偶人在发传单，一个男孩拎着东西朝泰迪熊跑去……

金英助睁开眼，看向那朵玫瑰。

“今天也下雪了。”  
“平安夜快乐，我的玫瑰。”

End  
提前的圣诞快乐


End file.
